


One of those days

by Slivia912



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slivia912/pseuds/Slivia912
Kudos: 1





	One of those days

I wasn't entirely supposed to be at this school. Why? Simply because I was just a commoner. Commoners don't go to expensive schools like these unless they're on a scholarship. There was someone else that I somewhat knew that was a scholarship, though I never did get her name. Anyway, since I was still fairly new to this school, I didn't have a uniform, not like I was able to get one anywhere. "Do you know where you're even going?" One of my marbles said. "Not really Harpus, that's why we're exploring the place" I told her. Forgot to mention, I have four little friends that I've had since I was little. Their names are Harpus, Elfin, Lumagrowl and Skyress. I treasure them all dearly. "Hey! Watch out!"

It was too late, I had already bumped into someone. I ended falling back on the ground. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she said.I got back up and brushed off my clothes. "It's fine I guess. Who might you be if you?" I asked. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka"

"So you're the other one with the scholarship? I'm Musa Makita" I said while getting up. I dusted off my clothes and picked my bag back up. My marbles were nowhere to be seen. "So where were you going anyway?" I asked her. "Oh yeah, I was looking for a quiet place to stay for now. You can come along if you want" she said. "Oh, okay. It would be nice to have someone to talk to" I said.

We ended up walking together for a while until we stumbled onto a room. The sign had said 'music room 3'. "Are you ready to go in?" I asked. "You're making it sound like something bad is going to happen," she said. "You never know," I said. I opened the door to be greeted by this bright white light.

This is where my story began.


End file.
